


Argent's Journal

by Dr_Azalorth



Category: Adventure Quest Worlds, DragonFable
Genre: M/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Azalorth/pseuds/Dr_Azalorth
Summary: Argent had a little thought on his current lover, Stover Blackwyn. But his lover was a bit different than other men or his previous lovers. However, he was totally fine with that ... or was he?Characters: Argent, Stover, Blink





	

Stover looked older than he actually looked. Maybe he was even older than I was. Under the guidance of Artix Von Krieger, he was a honorable warrior, battling undead and helping the needy. He lived in a desolated gothic house in Doomwood. No one bothered to ask him where he got this house. He didn't care to explain and he didn't intend to stay inside his house for too long. My instinct told me his "home" was not so simple than it looked. 

I didn't want to investigate.  
My body quivered in fear when I laid my eyes on it.  
The aura ... the atmosphere ... I hate it as if I was going to be enslaved again.  
No. I didn't want to be a slave.  
I earned my freedom ... so ... leave me alone, please.  
Maybe I would know the truth someday but not now.

My heart didn't flutter like I saw Artix at the first time. I never thought Stover was particularly charming or handsome. However, he whispered,"Argent, I want you ..."  
"... I want you ..."  
I gave in. It was the second time anyone had ever told me that I was wanted beside Blink.  
Therefore, I gave in.  
Why not?

"Argent, I want you so much"  
Stover always told me that before we spent the night in my house. I couldn't say I was joyful when I heard him saying that. Every night, I began to wonder what he would say other than this sentence. I was not going to lie. I enjoyed his company.  
However, that didn't mean I enjoyed the night.  
Like other men, Stover was forceful and possessive. He was very rough. With him, it was not making love but to me it felt like a malicious ritual to hold me down, beat me into submission and force me to obey him. Every night he carried me on the bed, I had no choice but to pant and writhe as if he was trying to suffocate me. I cried out with every thrust when he pieced my body, moaning like a lowly rotting undead under the iron fist of Dark Lord.

The sex was violent and brutal. However, outside of that, Stover was a very kind gentleman.  
I was totally fine with that.

P.S. My very first fiction of DragonFable. No. DragonFable is not a game for kids anymore.  
P.P.S Should I tag NSFW/Mature content? ':L  
P.P.P.S. Pff. We got strong mind. We are not afraid. >:D  
*whisper* Maybe I will be blocked ... *double facepalm*  
Not so sure if I will write another one ...


End file.
